The Pain of Loneliness
by Luigi87
Summary: An orphan boy with no past named Tiacko learns how important friendship is. (16 Chapters So far)
1. A Friend in Need

Disclaimer: I own the Characters Tiacko and Z and all rights to them.   
  


I do not however, own the Digimon Z is. (Tsukaimon and Rinkmon) and as for BlackPoyomon/Tokomon... Not too sure.   
  


The title, "The Pain of Loneliness" was thought up by "Anime Master ZERO" and credit for that name goes to him. 

******************************************************************************** 

Chapter 1: A Friend in Need   
  


My life started 11 years ago. I always figured I lived a normal life, other than the fact I had no real parents. My parents mysteriously disappeared shortly after I was born. I suppose something happened to them, and they were killed. I hate those thoughts, but I suppose it is the only logical explanation. I live with two guardians who are suppose to protect me, but they are always on vacation. I, am an eleven year old who lives in a whole house alone! I don't know anything about my past, and all I know is my real first name. Tiacko. I am Tiacko Akivera. I know that isn't my real last name, but it is my guardian's name, and they prefer I use it. Even worse though is, I was always alone. With my history I have had, I never could get close to anyone. I hadn't any friends, for I pushed them all away with my anger. That just made things worse though.   
  


I always spent a lot of time on my computer looking at different things on the Internet, and learning about the digimon who saved our world twice, but I wondered if I would see one up close and personal. It was a dream, but I doubted that would happen. I also loved to build robots, but I didn't know how to program. I always wore my tool-belt, that I received as a 10th birthday present, under my silver vest, on my black shirt and blue jeans. This was my way of avoiding the world. I also have long hair, and I always wear black sun-shades, so no-one could ever look in my eyes, and know how I truly feel. I have always done that for 4 whole years. I was living a dark life. A life filled with hatred, sorrow, and lies. Lies to myself which needed to be changed, for a great reason, but that isn't important right now.   
  


Well on my eleventh birthday, I had received some chocolate in the mail from my guardians who were journeying Asia. I was going to be alone the whole day, so I decided to go on my computer like I always do, but a strange pixelized screen came up.   
  


"What the heck?" I said looking at my screen "No, this isn't right. Maybe a hacker switched my settings. Better lock it. Hey, what's this error message I have? Enter code? This must be the way to passcode my system. Hmm, I think my code will be, Z." I entered the code and another error popped up, "Data Processing? I didn't state any data. Oh well, it should have worked." I try to close the program, but can only minimize it. "Dang, it must be a very fragged file. This lag is insane. Oh well." I click the search button on the Internet and decide to look through known digimon files. "I wonder where these guys hide out," I thought, "Aha, the coolest of the digimon. The dark Patamon, Tsukaimon." I type in Tsukaimon and search but the program that wouldn't close maximized and copied and pasted Tsukaimon. I accidentally hit the enter key. "Oh no! What the heck did I do now?" The screen pixelizes again and begins to warp around. "This is getting weird. Let's see, control, alt, delete." I press the CTRL, ALT keys and accidentally hit the insert instead of delete. "Oh shoot! Hey what the!!!!!!!!" My body is somehow zapped right into my computer. I didn't understand how, I just was!   
  


***   
  


I wake up in a daze laying in a grassy field. "Ow my aching head. Huh? How did I get outside? Am I in the middle of the wilderness?" I stood up and decided to walk around and learn my bearings. I look and see a bunch of eggs on the ground, but they are not in a bounded area. "This is strange. It looks like the digital world. Could I really be there?" I think and find it impossible, but I see in front of me an indigo coloured egg, and beside it, a device with the name Tiacko on it. My name! I look at the egg and wonder, could he be my digimon? Could I be a digidestined like those people from long ago? I come to my senses and act myself again. "Ya right. Me have a digimon? Like that'll ever happen." I look close at the egg and see a letter Z on it. I freeze.   
  


The egg begins to wobble back and forth, and the device I picked up beeps wildly. I remember what I heard the real digidestined did to hatch eggs, so I rub it. After a few seconds the egg began to crack. Did I break it? I prayed not, but something else happened. The egg completely broke, and a black little jelly-fish type thing was in my hands. "What in the world are you?!"   
  


"Hi! I'm BlackPoyomon! Well, actually my name is Z!" said the little guy in a high voice. "You hatched me! And you have the digivice! So you are my partner!"   
  


I tried to respond politely, but I accidentally retorted, "What? Me, your partner? You must be mistaken!"   
  


"Nope, you hatched me, plus you have the digivice, so you are my partner!" Z replied in a cheerful voice, as he smiled, or at least I think he smiled.   
  


"Whoa, you mean this is a real digivice, and you are a real digimon?!" I couldn't believe it, I had gone to the digital world and got a digimon as a partner. This was a great day for me. This little guys seemed to want to be my friend, and his cheerfulness was nice, but still, was I a digidestined? I needed to know "Umm, hi Z. I'm Tiacko Akivera. I wou........."   
  


"Hi Tiacko!" Interrupted Z.   
  


"Ya, hi." I said in a little annoyance. "Um, Z, by any chance, did you hear any others while you were in your egg?"   
  


Z thought for a moment and said, "Nope! Sorry! You are only one I see and hear! And you are my partner! We are going to be best friends! Tiacko and Z! Friends and partners forever!   
  


It was those words that struck me. Z and I, friends forever? I just met him, and he wanted to be best friends right away. I didn't know what to think though, for I just met him. I could know a person for years, and I pushed them away from being my friends, but now, here is this little black jelly-fish sitting on my shoulder saying how we will be best friends forever. How could I be friends to someone I just met, when I push away people I could know my whole life at school? 


	2. Friends, Foes, or Rivals

Disclaimer: I own the Characters Tiacko and Z and all rights to them. 

I do not however, own the Digimon Z is. (Tsukaimon and Rinkmon) and as for BlackPoyomon/Tokomon... Not too sure. 

The title, "The Pain of Loneliness" was thought up by "Anime Master ZERO" and credit for that name goes to him. 

******************************************************************************** 

Chapter 2- Friends, Foes, or Rivals?   
  


Well the day passed quickly and Z and I decided to head into a cave to rest. We were tire after talking for a few hours, and appently for me, dimension warping takes a lot out of a person. We thought the cave we ended up going to would be peaceful, but there were two others there waiting. I was puzzled. "What the? A digimon! And, a human?!" I couldn't believe my eyes. Another human was there. He seemed to be waiting for someone though. The boy was my size, wearing blue jeans, a white shirt, and he had short blonde hair. The digimon next to him was a moth-like fire digimon. "I can't believe it, I thought I was the only one who was here."   
  


"You are the ones who also came?" the boy said rudely. "You guys aren't fit to be digidestined. You guys couldn't even stand Shadramon's weakest attack!" Shadramon was the boy's partner. The boy continued with insults. "And is that your digimon? A fresh? HA! What a pathetic partner. A Poyomon."   
  


"BLACKPOYOMON!" Z protested.   
  


"Whatever, besides, what made you think you were so special to be the only one chosen to come here?" said the boy carelessly, then he stared at me for a brief moment, "Who're you kid?   
  


Kid? How dare he call me kid! I was probably as old as him, maybe older, being my birthday. "I'm Tiacko Akivera, and this is Z. So, who're you?"   
  


The boy stood up and looked at me. He hesitated a moment than spoke. "Tiacko Akivera huh? You have the first name as another Tiacko, err, but that's not important. What I want to know is why are ya here?"   
  


I thought for a moment and said, "Probably for the same reason you are."   
  


"Well, I'm probably here to save this place, can't really say the same for you." The boy snickered in his words. He was making me more angry every passing moment. I wanted to hurt him for the things he was saying.   
  


After hearing his words I burst out, "Wait, you didn't answer my question, who are you?"   
  


The boy turned and said, "I am Zachary Hikumi. Nephew of Dr. Herald Hikumi, a great scientist." The boy began to laugh. "So kid? Who are your parents? With a name like Akivera, they must be odd.   
  


I felt his words pierce through my soul. The pain I felt was unexplainable. "I.... I have no real parents. I am an orphan. Akivera isn't my real last name. It is my foster parents, who I prefer to call guardians name. Since my birth record was never found, I have lived as Tiacko Akivera. My first name is real though."   
  


I thought after saying that Zachary would be kinder, but he just burst out in a laugh. "To bad for you kid! No parents, a crud digimon for a partner, you truly have the worst life!"   
  


That did it, I snapped inside and tried to throw a punch at the kid, but he partner Shadramon put up a wall of fire in front of me, preventing me from reaching Zachary. "You will not dare touch Master Zachary. I will make sure of it." He turned and looked at Z for a few seconds. "Don't try anything half-pint. I'm an Armor-Champion, you... A fresh." He stopped his wall of fire.   
  


I was scared by his partner threatening me like that. Would a digimon actually hurt me? I dare not ask. Instead I question Zack again. "Zachary, there must be a reason we are here, why do you...." I was cut off by his remark back to me.   
  


"I don't know why you are here kid, and frankly, I don't care, just stay out of my way. If there is anything I hate, it is useless weaklings like you. Come on Shadramon, we're leaving. This cave seems to be for pathetic fools." With that said, Shadramon and Zachary leave the cave, leaving Z and I alone in it.   
  


After I met Zachary, my hope in others as friends fell tremendously. As far as I was concerned, I was happy being alone all the time. The problem was, Z was with me now, and he seemed to want to be friends, while I just wanted to be alone. I didn't know what to think that night, Z is a kind hearted digimon who want honestly wanted to be my friend, but Zachary was just a rude stuck up kid wanting to do things his own way. I had mixed thoughts going through my head that night. My ideas of not needing friends or others was strong, but was still questioned. Could Z have been right? We both decided to go to sleep and wondered if the next day would be as eventful as the previous night.   
  


***   
  


The next day we woke up to a scream of a girl. 


	3. What's Love Got to do With It?

Disclaimer: I own the Characters Tiacko and Z and all rights to them. 

I do not however, own the Digimon Z is. (Tsukaimon and Rinkmon) and as for BlackPoyomon/Tokomon... Not too sure. 

The title, "The Pain of Loneliness" was thought up by "Anime Master ZERO" and credit for that name goes to him. 

********************************************************************************   
  


Chapter 3- What's Love Got to do With It?   
  


I was in a panic when I woke up. Who was that who just screamed? I didn't think I would have to, but I needed to ask Z for help. I looked over and couldn't believe my eyes when I looked where Z was. "Who or what are you?!" I yelled, "hat did you do with Z?!"   
  


"Huh?" said the black creature. "Hi Tiacko! What do you mean what happened to Z? I'm right here!" The creature started looking at himself. "Oh, I see why you freaked out. I digivolved over night. I'm BlackTokomon now!"   
  


"You? You, digivolved?" Well it was true, the little guy did digivolve. Sure he wasn't much bigger, but I could sense something from him, something different, but I couldn't tell. "Whoa, I can't believe you are In-Training now." I couldn't think of anything better to say... It was just then we both heard the scream again that woke me up. "Did you hear that?!" I wanted to go see what was happening outside. It would be my first adventure.   
  


Z thought for a moment and finally spoke. It was odd though, because the previous night it was hard to get him to shut up. "Sounded like a girl, and by measuring the tone and pitch of her voice, she must be in trouble!"   
  


I just stared at Z and quoted, "Thank you Captain Obvious." We soon rushed out of the cave and saw a girl, with long black hair, kind of like mine, blue eyes and a green dress was running from a green slug. She wasn't any girl though, she was a human! I felt strange really, and hoped she wasn't like that kid Zachary Hikumi. I ran over to the girl and stepped in front of the green slug. "You stop right there!" I studied the digimon and relized it was Numemon. I somehow felt pathetic standing up to a weak digimon such as him, but what else could I do.   
  


"BUBBLE BLOW!" Bubbles started coming out of no where and hit Numemon. I then realized Z was attacking him, trying to help me and the girl. "You! Numemon! Get away from those two now, or I will keep attacking!"   
  


The Numemon stared at Z and backed down. "Well I wouldn't have tried to kiss her if I knew I was being attacked!" The Numemon cried out. "But if you want to fight than forget it! I am a great champion you pathetic in-trai..." Before he could finish that sentence he was hit with another bubble. "Okay fine! I'm leaving!" And with that, Numemon left. I felt it was a very pathetic battle but I wouldn't tell Z that.   
  


"Thanks Z. You... You helped us out by fighting off that Numemon."   
  


"No problem!" Z gleefully cheered! "Huh?" Z's body lit up with light and my digivice hit him with its own light. When the light dimmed down a purple-pig-hamster was in his place. "Wow. I digivolved to Tsukaimon! Finally a rookie!"   
  


"Whoa you digivolved again." I was astonished by his power to go rookie already, but as I was about to ask him a question, I heard forced coughing behind me. I forgot about the girl. I turned to her and spoke. "Are you okay?"   
  


"Yes." The girl innocently replied.   
  


I felt strange. Not having friends, I didn't talk to girls often. "Hi. Wow..." I was trying to think up some sort of small talk, but couldn't think of much. "That wasn't your partner was he? Because that would be bad?"   
  


The girl looked at me confused and then looked at Z and realized what I meant. "No, he wasn't. Actually, I don't have a partner. I was brought here by someone else."   
  


I couldn't believe it. This girl in front of me wasn't a digidestined, or didn't even have a partner, yet, she was in the digital world. I wondered who brought her here, but I didn't want to seem rude so I asked her, her name. "Hi, I'm Tiacko, who're......"   
  


The girl cut me off and started cheering. "You are Tiacko! Finally I found you! Or, rather you found me. Anyways, I have something for you. It is a medallion from a man named T!" She handed me the medallion.   
  


"Who is T?" I asked.   
  


The girl looked at me and hesitated. She then told me, "It's not important to know him." And that was that, I never asked about him again.   
  


I decided to look at this medallion on a chain she gave me but I realized something when I read it. "Hey, this can't be mine. My name is Tiacko Akivera. This is for Tiacko Tenznio. I'm sorry, I can't take this.   
  


The girl looked at me and laughed. What I had just said to make her laugh at me? I wasn't being dumb. Normally I would feel angry about this, but right now I still felt calm and controlled. I couldn't figure out why. The girl stopped laughing and talked to me. "I was told you would probably say that. I'm sorry. I forgot you don't know who you really are. Well Tiacko, your real last name is Tenznio, not Akivera. You see, this was yours as a baby." She smiled at me. She must have felt happy about telling me my real last name. I had another feeling. I was horrified. How did she know my real last name? So I asked her that. She replied by saying, "I was told so, I came here to tell you that. It is important you know that." She thought for a moment and spoke up again. "How rude of me! I completely forgot to tell you who I am! I am Madison Miller! I have a twin sister Meryl, but she isn't important right now. What is important is you know your real last name and I go home."   
  


I couldn't believe she wanted to go so soon. I wanted her to stay. "Do you have to go so soon?" I asked her that and surprised myself. I had never asked a person to stay with me.   
  


Z bursted in and tried to embarrass me for fun. "I think he wants you to stay, because I think he likes ya! Which is good seeing how he always pushes others away!"   
  


"Z!" I yelled at him scoldingly and whacked him on the head knocking him down.   
  


Madison finally spoke up and said, "I'm sorry Tiacko, but I must go. You must not even remember me. I am going to make you forget this event, other than the fact you know your last name."   
  


"No, please!" I begged of her, as she threw this strange powder at Z and I. This powder knocked both of us out cold, as we fell asleep.   
  


"Good-bye Tiacko. You will see me again." Were the last words I remember Madison saying before I was completely asleep.   
  


***   
  


Z and I woke up at the same time, laying alone in the same spot as before. All I could remember was learning my last name, but I couldn't remember the voice or face of the person who told me. All I knew was the person was a girl. "Z, was that just a dream?"   
  


"No. It had to be real if we both know what happen," Z replied, and he was right I had just met someone I actually tried to get close to. It was very unlike me to do that, but there was something about the girl I couldn't remember.   
  


I had a brief moment of happiness standing with Z in the field. I knew my last name. Even though I still barely knew my past, forgot who the girl was, and still didn't know anything about my family, I was still happy for once. It didn't last for a firmiliar voice across the field shouted out at me. "Pathetic Tiacko! Wasting time laying down! At least your dumb digimon S digivolved!"   
  


"That's Z to you!" Z argued.   
  


"ZACHARY!" I yelled as I saw his blonde hair, and evil looking eyes. "Go away!"   
  


"Still haven't learned your place? Fine. Hey Tiacko, how about Z gets deleted by Shadramon right now? Ha, ha, ha!" Shadramon leaves Zachary's side and flies fist first at Z. 


	4. A Rivalry Worth Dying For

Disclaimer: I own the Characters Tiacko and Z and all rights to them. 

I do not however, own the Digimon Z is. (Tsukaimon and Rinkmon) and as for BlackPoyomon/Tokomon... Not too sure. 

The title, "The Pain of Loneliness" was thought up by "Anime Master ZERO" and credit for that name goes to him. 

******************************************************************************** 

Chapter 4- A Rivalry Worth Dying For   
  


I shouted for Z to move out of the way, as Shadramon moved closer. "Z GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I couldn't bare to watch Z be creamed by this firey fury.   
  


"PURPLE FOG!" Z shouted as he let out a whole sheet of purplish smoke, which blinded Shadramon allowing Z to escape. "That was too close. How about I attack first." Z said with a snicker. "BAD MESSAGE!" Z started yelling out a loud screech and random thoughts. - In my opinion, which I wouldn't ever tell Z though, is, it always sounds like he is using Bad Message-. Well, Z's attack only angered Shadramon which made him want to rampage.   
  


"You will pay for this impudence!" Shadramon moved out of the smoke and stopped. He began to concentrate. We wait. After which seemed like a long stand-off, Shadramon shouted, "FLARE-BUSTER!" and he punched in the air and fire stared to rain on Z. Z was hit three times and lay in pain on the ground.   
  


Zachary started to laugh at Z and I. "You are more pathetic than I thought! I figured you would up more of a fight." I felt he was right though, Z and I were losing badly, but Z was the underdog. For instance other than the fact he hasn't fought anyone but a Numemon, he was a rookie, against an armor champion. I stood in silence looking at Z struggle. "So Tiacko? Have nothing to say? Ha. I pity you for your weakness.   
  


"Shut up!" I yelled at Zachary, shocking him. "Stop picking on Z! You have an unfair advantage! He is only a rookie!" I turn to Z and watch him try to attack Shadramon. I admire his determination, but I fear the worst for him. Does he know what he was doing? Should I stop him? I was so confused. I turned my attention back to Zachary and yelled, "Please stop hurting him! Look at the pain he is suffering!"   
  


"It's okay Tiacko," said Z in a weak voice. I can take him. But first Tiacko. Are you honestly my friend?   
  


I thought for a moment. And something in my words unlocked my crest of honesty, when I replied, "Your determination proves you really are my friend, and I want to prove that I'm yours too Z!" With those words, my digivice light hit Z and he turned into the light again. I will never forget the words he said when this happened. "Tsukaimon, digivolve to!!!! Rinkmon!"   
  


"You are my friend Tiacko, and I know with that attitude you will make more friends. You helped me digivolve to Rinkmon, the fastest digimon known. I may not be too strong, but my speed at least makes up for that. But for now, LET'S GET THIS GUY!" Z yelled.   
  


I felt an incredible bond with Z at that moment, and I felt what it was like to have a friend, I just sure if I liked it, but I knew one thing, I was with Z all the way to help him fight Zachary. "Go Rinkmon!"   
  


Rinkmon and Shadramon take off into battle. Z uses his Spinning Cutter technique, and spins around quickly, launching his blades at Shadramon. Shadramon ended up dodging one blade but was slashed by the other, creating a scar across his face. This made him angry, so he used Flare Buster again and launched it at Z, hitting him with multiple fire-balls. They both then flew at each other, colliding and crashing into the ground. The explosion scared me, incase Z got the worse side of it.   
  


"Ha, ha, ha" laughed Zachary. "So Tiacko, maybe that runt digivolved, but apparently he is a poor digimon. His power no where matches that of Shadramon's.   
  


"Shut up Zachary!" I shout again. I wait until the smoke clears. When it does, both Rinkmon/Z and Shadramon stand breathing heavily. They both try and take a step forward, but are too weak. I shout to Z, "Z! Are you okay?"   
  


"I'm okay Tiacko." Z repsonded. "Both Shadramon's and my own power match each other. I think it is a draw. Only two ways to end this, if we both stop fighting, or we both fight until we delete each other. I don't like that option."   
  


"Master," Shadramon screeched, "That Rinkmon is correct. We do match each other, what do I do? Do we stop fighting each other, or...?   
  


Zachary was furious. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. From his own digimon! "Shadramon! I taught you to never be equaled. You are a far superior digimon! Don't you dare say you are ev....." Right before he finished his lecture, a loud rumbling happened and a WereGarurumon jumped out of the trees not too far away. "Ack! He's back!" It was apparent Zachary knew this guy.   
  


"You all die today? Okay? Good!" The WereGarurumon snarled at us. There was no way Z could beat him. I knew WereGarurumon, and they were Ultimates. He advanced towards all of us. "WOLF CLAW!" He yelled, and he slashed Shadramon and Rinkmon away. There I and Zachary stand. Alone, and defenseless, with this crazed WereGarurumon ready to attack us.   
  


To make matters worse though is Zachary's idiocy. He couldn't keep his mouth shut when he said, "You pathetic excuse for an Ultimate digimon! How dare you attack Shadramon without proper battle readiness! You coward!"   
  


That did it. I felt sorry for Zachary for what happened next. WereGarurumon used his Wolf Claw attack, and slashed Zachary's chest. Zachary collapsed onto the ground, struggling to maintain life. My question of would a digimon hurt a human had been horrifyingly answered. I thought I was about to suffer the same fate as Zack, but the next thing that happened was unexpected. WereGarurumon exploded into data, and was deleted. Standing behind where WereGarurumon was, were Rinkmon and Shadramon, who looked like they just used very powerful attacks. Shadramon absorbed WereGarurumon's data and flew to Zachary.   
  


"Master! MASTER!" Shouted Shadramon as he looked at Zachary. "He is still breathing. Barely. This is all your faults! Distracting us like that! I wasn't able to protect him! Master!"   
  


Z and I yelled at Shadramon. "You guys attacked us!"   
  


Shadramon protested, "Believe what you want. My master and I are leaving." And that is what seemed to be the last time I saw Zachary. Even if it was only two very short, and unpleasent times.   
  


I couldn't believe what just happened. Even though I hated Zachary, I felt sorry for him. After Day 2 in the digital world, I learned of the horrors that can happen to anyone, digimon or human alike. The horror being....... death. Z and I returned to that cave we had slept in to sleep for the next night, for the day had already ended, and we didn't want to be out when the nocturnal digimon are awake. I can only hope day 3 will be less painful, physically, mentally, and emotionally. 


	5. The Night-Mare

Disclaimer: I own the Characters Tiacko and Z and all rights to them.   
  


I do not however, own the Digimon Z is. (Tsukaimon and Rinkmon) and as for BlackPoyomon/Tokomon... Not too sure.   
  


The title, "The Pain of Loneliness" was thought up by "Anime Master ZERO" and credit for that name goes to him. 

******************************************************************************** 

Chapter 5- A Night-Mare   
  


That night I couldn't sleep. Other than Z's snoring there was another sound. I was also bothered to think if we were attacked. Rinkmon needed Shadramon's help to delete WereGarurumon and now Shadramon's gone. What would I do if another digimon attacked me, to make me suffer like Zachary did. What if Z couldn't digivolve? What if Z was deleted too?! I would be alone and defenseless! I hated thinking these thoughts, but if any of them came true, oh no. "Hey Z! You awake?" I whispered. He was asleep, I woke him accidentally though.   
  


"I am now." Z grunted. "Man Tiacko, it's the middle of the night. What's the matter?"   
  


I thought for a moment. I couldn't remember why I woke him up. I got an idea and spoke up. "I know it may be dangerous, but maybe we should move on. You know, to wherever we are going." I thought for another moment, to make this sound more reasonable. "You don't want the WereGarurumon pack coming and hunting us down for deleting one of them. Sure we don't know if they have a pack, but it's better to be safe than sorry."   
  


Z looked at me blankly. "Tiacko, I know you... Sure it has only been two days, but that was a poor excuse. What is it you really......... What the?" An odd cry is heard in the distance. "Did you hear that?"   
  


I waited and listened. After which seemed to be a life-time, I heard the cry. "That isn't another human. I wonder what cries like that?" I waited and listened even harder. I listened and it began to sound clearer. "Wait that's no cry, it sounds like......... singing. It sounds so soothing." We listened to the music for about 45 minutes and it still continued. "It is such a repeating, yet, peaceful song. I wonder where it is coming from!"   
  


Z quickly replied, "Let's go find out!" Right away he hopped up and started towards the exit. He was about to leave but I yelled for him to stop. So, he did. "C'mon Tiacko! If that song ends, we will never find where it is coming from!"   
  


"I know Z, but we have to stick together." I said. "What if we got jumped by an evil digimon. You know those evil virus digimon!"   
  


"What do you mean evil virus digimon?! I'm not evil and I'm a virus digimon!" I had completely forgot that Tsukaimon was a virus type digimon. I of course felt bad for not thinking, but come on? How many virus digimon are good? "And believe me, a lot of virus digimon are good." Well, I guess he told me for that.   
  


"I'm... sorry, Z." I struggled apologizing to him, seeing how I never apologized to anyone before. "Okay Z. I'm ready if you are. Let's go find that sound!" So we left the cave and went in search of the sound. But we didn't know what we would find.   
  


***   
  


We travelled through the night following the music. We thought for sure it would have ended, but it was playing the whole night apparently. We went through a forest slowly, to not get hurt. Also, we made less noise for any digimon that may show up, so we wouldn't be noticed. "I hope we get there soon." We keep listening as the sound gets louder. "Hey Z, what do you think it could be?"   
  


"I'm not sure. It doesn't sound like a digimon." Z thinks for a moment. "But that is definitely no human. I have actually no idea of what that song can be coming from. Let's keep going. Who knows when it will end."   
  


Z was right, if we didn't hurry we could miss it. "Let's do this!" We started running throught the forest okay, until... "Yikes!"   
  


"What is it Tiacko" Z wondered.   
  


"It's a cliff. There's no way down." I felt sad that we may not be able to find the source of the singing.   
  


"Well," Z hesitated for a brief moment, "We can go along the cliff's edge. Maybe the song is coming from up here."   
  


I thought for a moment and said, "Okay." We walked along the cliff for the rest of the time. It took three hours of walking and dawn was almost upon us, but when we finally found what the music was coming from, we were astonished. "It's a horse?" Yep, apparently a horse was singing this song. It was a horse like the legendary pegasus, but wasn't him. "Z... Is that a digimon?"   
  


"No Tiacko. That seems to be a real horse!" Z was shocked at this site.   
  


The horse turned and saw us. It stopped singing and stood up staring.   
  


********************************************************************************   
  


I know this part was shorter, but it helps for Chapter 6. 


	6. The Song of Secrets

Disclaimer: I own the Characters Tiacko and Z and all rights to them. 

I do not however, own the Digimon Z is. (Tsukaimon and Rinkmon) and as for BlackPoyomon/Tokomon... Not too sure. 

The title, "The Pain of Loneliness" was thought up by "Anime Master ZERO" and credit for that name goes to him. 

******************************************************************************** 

Chapter 6- The Song of Secrets   
  


Well, Z and I travelled through a forest, and around a cliff. We were in search of a mysterious song, and we found its source, but were we surprised.   
  


"A horse? That song was coming from a horse?" I was wondering how a horse could produce that sound. It just wasn't humanly.... or, horsely possible! "Z, how can this be?"   
  


Z studied the horse and explained to me, "That isn't a horse Tiacko... That's a unicorn!"   
  


I looked at it. I felt kind of stupid, because I didn't believe unicorns existed. When I looked at it's head, surely enough there was a single horn. I was amazed when I saw it, but also at the same time, believed it not to be true. Could a unicorn really be in front of me? Stranger tings have happened, and I was only in the digital world for two days. I tried to talk to the unicorn. "Umm... Hello." I had to think of what to say, and it may have not been wise, but it was worth a shot. "Do you, speaka zee enligh?" I didn't get any reply. The unicorn just stand there, seeming to be petrified. "I guess you don't." I was then jumped from behind. "AH!!! Z Help!"   
  


"What in the world?!" Z looked at the guy who tackled me.   
  


"How dare you stop my unicorn's lovely song!" The annoying, old digimon my back yelled. "My unicorn is to sing all night! For the good of the forest!" He ended up hitting me on my head with a club.   
  


"Hey you let him go!" Z said with his might, hoping to look tougher.   
  


I tried to think of something to do, so I decided to beg. "I'm sorry sir! We didn't mean to interfiere, Z and I... Tiacko, just wanted to hear what was playing the wonderful song!"   
  


The old guy laughed. "Of course it's beautiful! What do you expect it to be? Awful?! It's coming from a unicorn!" He must have seen me turning red and blue, because he finally got off me. "Oh where are my manners! I'm Jijimon the wise! Jijimon the great! Jijimon the unforgetful! And err what was the last one I just said?"   
  


"Unforgeful," Z replied. "But you must be forgetful, seeing how you forgot what you said, and unforgetful isn't even a word!"   
  


"Watch your mouth sonny." Jijimon snapped. "I'm a lot older than you. I remember in my day we treated our Megas with respect. Nope, not todays generation, it's just me, me, me!" He thought for a moment. "Oh ya. You asked about the song?"   
  


"No we didn't." I said awkwardly   
  


"Of course you did!" Jijimon yelled. "Now, listen. That song... It's the..." He goes into a whisper you can barely here. " Song of........"   
  


"What's that?" Z Asked.   
  


"Oy! Today's generation! Never listening!" Jijimon retorted. "It's the Song of..........."   
  


"Pardon?" I wondered what he said. "Can you speak a little louder?"   
  


Jijimon looked at me confused. "What? You want me to speak a little or louder? Nevermind. I will tell you one last time. It is called..." He begins to yell. "THE SONG OF SECRETS!" He looked a little strange after he said that. "Argh... There goes the secret!." He starts running around like he is insane. "It was such a nice secret!"   
  


"Okay.... Umm... CALM DOWN!" I yelled from Jijimon's annoyance. "We won't tell anyone the secret name." Even though I didn't see what the fuss was. It was just a name. "What is that song used for?"   
  


Jijimon studied me long and hard. "Okay Thomas, you seem trust-worthy enough. I will tell you the secret!"   
  


"It's Tiacko." I blankly stated.   
  


"Oh, sorry about that Timmy." Jijimon said gleefully. I didn't know for sure, but something wasn't right about this guy. It was like he was two screws short of a log. Or something along those lines. "Okay Terry, the secret of the song of secrets is.... Not completely known!"   
  


I end up almost falling over when he said that. "Than what is known about it?!" As you can see... I was getting very annoyed.   
  
  
  


Jijimon thought.... again, and finally started speaking. "Well, only a unicorn can sing the song. It has the powers of healing, protection, and calming. It can make anyone change their outlook on life, and that is only some of the few details we know."   
  


"So this is a pretty special song." I pondered.   
  


Jijimon looked at me seriously and said, "It is an extremely special song, and this is an extremely special unicorn, it is the last existing one known." 


	7. The Heavenly Horses and the Wickedly Wol...

Disclaimer: I own the Characters Tiacko and Z and all rights to them. 

I do not however, own the Digimon Z is. (Tsukaimon and Rinkmon) and as for BlackPoyomon/Tokomon... Not too sure. 

The title, "The Pain of Loneliness" was thought up by "Anime Master ZERO" and credit for that name goes to him. 

******************************************************************************** 

Chapter 7- The Heavenly Horses and the Wickedly Wolves   
  


Z and I were amazed, the last known existing unicorn here. It was incredible, but I still wondered, "Don't unicorns have wings to fly?" I questioned Jijimon.   
  


"Only the master of horse-like creatures, Pegasus, has wings. Unfortunately he vanished."said Jijimon respectfully.   
  


I looked at Jijimon in a serious stare. "You are kidding? You are tell me Pegasus, the mythological winged horse, err, unicorn is real? Not a myth?"   
  


Jijimon burst out laughing at me. "Of course he is real! As real as you and me! Are you saying you don't believe he is real?! C'mon kid, you are in the digital world, have met digimon, and a unicorn. Are you telling me you don't believe Pegasus is real?!" He was right though. With all the weird things that have happened in the last two days. That made me think too, I was only in the digital world for two days, but it felt like a much longer time to me.   
  


"Why is this the last unicorn? What happened to the others?" I asked curiously.   
  


Jijimon sat on a nearby log and sighed. "Oi...... Okay, I shall tell you. You see, unicorns have magical powers, as you have witnessed with the Song of Secrets. It is said they can do many more things, but it still is a mystery. A mystery that can never be solved thanks to this extinction. Unicorns are said to be able to heal any cut, cure any poison, and stop all diseases and viruses. It is also said they can make you immortal."   
  


Z was confused by this. He absent mindly asked, "Immortal?"   
  


I was astonished, and explained to Z, "I means to have long, or infinite life. You can never die once you become immortal."   
  


Jijimon nodded and continued. "Healing any poison was proven to happen, but the power of being immortal was a gift from Pegasus alone. He would give the pure of heart an elixir to become immortal."   
  


Z was interested in infinite life and decided to ask more questions. "What would these elixirs be made of?"   
  


"His, and other unicorn blood." Jijimon sighed sadly.   
  


"THEIR BLOOD?!" I was horrified. "To get this elixir you drank their blood? I can't believe it!" It sounded disgusting. Is that what was really happening? Someone, or something were killing unicorns? "What thing could be taking the unicorns?!"   
  


"It was the WereGarurumon gang. Cursed Garurumon who digivolved to WereGarurumon in a strange way started the gang. They gain other members by scratching an biting them." Jijimon explained to us.   
  


I was exasperated! I had to tell Jijimon, "We were attacked by a WereGarurumon! It tried to get us. It used it's Wolf Claw attack and bit and scratched another boy!"   
  


Jijimon was horrified with this news. "You almost were scratched! You are very lucky you weren't. Hmm, but this friend of yours..."   
  


"Enemy most likely." I interrupted. "His name was Zachary Hikumi. Another human"   
  


"Yes, well this Zachary was so unfortunate to be scratched and bitten. He will most likely die." Jijimon said blankly.   
  


"Won't he just develop the curse too? And become one of the WereGarurumon?" Z wondered.   
  


Jijimon shook his head. "I doubt that. I only say that because you and this Zachary are humans. I doubt the digital curse could fuse with his bodies DNA. My best guess is him dying."   
  


"Oh well. It doesn't matter to me." I said. "He was a real jerk anyway."   
  


Z jumped up and yelled at me. "Tiacko! Even if he wasn't very nice, it is still wrong to not care if he suffers!"   
  


I tried to think of a comeback, but I retreated. Z was right, I had no right to say that about Zachary. I was about to apologize, when a voice yelled out at us.   
  


"Stay where you are!" The voice shrieked. We couldn't figure where it came from though. We then saw a WereGarurumon jump out of the woods at us. He then snarled at all four of us. The unicorn began to get scared and Jijimon stood up to defend it.   
  


"Stay away from this unicorn you fiend!" Jijimon yelled.   
  


"I am not here for the unicorn." Growled the WereGarurumon. "It's this boy and Tsukaimon I want!" 


	8. The WereGaruru-Gang

Disclaimer: I own the Characters Tiacko and Z and all rights to them. 

I do not however, own the Digimon Z is. (Tsukaimon and Rinkmon) and as for BlackPoyomon/Tokomon... Not too sure. 

The title, "The Pain of Loneliness" was thought up by "Anime Master ZERO" and credit for that name goes to him. 

******************************************************************************** 

Chapter 8- The WereGaruru-Gang   
  


"What do you want with the boy Tiacko and his partner!" Jijimon yelled. I was happy he remembered by name, but that was a pretty unimportant thought right now. He glared at the WereGarurumon attacking us. "You have no reason to fight them!"   
  


The WereGarurumon laughed and growled. "Yes I do. You see, I have to repay them for making this happen to me!"   
  


I was confused. We only were in the digital world for 2 days, we hadn't met this guy before. "What are you talking about! We haven't met you before you big oaf!" I realized I should have thought before I spoke after that.   
  


Once again the WereGarurumon laughed, "Ha ha! Actually yes you have." At the time that this had happened, I didn't know who this WereGarurumon was, but Jijimon knew right away. He knew that this WereGarurumon was Zachary. I guess Jijimon figured that the WereGarurumon curse, could spread to humans as well. WereZack spoke again, "Now, it's time for you to die boy."   
  


I was horrified. How was I going to fight this guy off?! Z was obviously too weak to fight, we hadn't got any sleep all night! The WereGarurumon was advancing on me and I could feel his hot breath. There was no way I could run when the WereGarurumon let out a loud scream!   
  


"We will help save you!" It was Jijimon who whacked the WereGarurumon. The WereGarurumon turned his attention to Jijimon. "Stay away from those two!" Jijimon was ready to fight. I was amazed with his bravery, but than again, Jijimon was a mega level.   
  


"Pitiful old digimon," said the WereGarurumon Zachary, "You cannot defeat me! You will pay for that attack! WOLF CLAW!" The WereZack yelled his attack. He and Jijimon began to get in a large martial arts battle.   
  


"Z, can you digivolve?!" I quickly asked.   
  


"Let me try!" Z concentrated with all his might, and a light started flashing on my digivice! "Tsukaimon, digivolve to RINKMON!" Yelled Z digivolving to his armor champion form. "I will help!" Z began to shoot his yellow blades out at the WereZack with his Spinning Cutter attack.   
  


"Keep it up Rinkmon!" I cheered for Z, not thinking of anything else to shout.   
  


The WereZack was infuriated with Z's attempt of destroying him. "Insolent digimon! How dare you attack me?!" The WereZack took a few swipes at Rinkmon, but Z dodged them evasively.   
  


"How do I dare? I dare just find dog-boy!" The WereZack broke off fighting Jijimon and started attacking Z. "Can't you move any faster wolf-boy?!" Z taunted as he began running around WereZack quickly.   
  


"Slow down you annoying little digimon!" Screamed WereZack. He was beginning to get dizzy.   
  


I thought for sure he was going to go down now. "Keep going Z!" I cheered him on. I forgot all my selfish worries and prayed Z would stop this WereGarurumon. "You can do it! Cut him to pieces!"   
  


"I can do this!" Z flew straight at WereZack and slashed at him, but Zachary dodged his attack. "No! Shoot!" Then Zachary slashed Z hard into the ground, picked him up and threw him down again!   
  


"Z! NOOOOO!" I thought Rinkmon was almost destroyed. I couldn't believe the counter-attack!   
  


"Ha, ha, ha!" Laughed the WereZack, "I knew you were too weak to defeat me!" He turned his attention back to me and started advancing on me again.   
  


"Oh no you don't!" Jijimon ran in between me and WereZack. "You will not harm this boy at all!" He stood up ready.   
  


"Outta my way old man!" The WereGarurumon Zachary grabbed Jijimon's staff and threw it far away. Jijimon had become defenseless! "You will no longer interfiere!" Zachary stood there concentrating and yelled loudly, his attack. "WOLF CLAW!" He was about to slash and delete Jijimon when............. 


	9. Silver Serenity

Disclaimer: I own the Characters Tiacko and Z and all rights to them.   
  


I do not however, own the Digimon Z is. (Tsukaimon and Rinkmon) and as for BlackPoyomon/Tokomon... Not too sure.   
  


The title, "The Pain of Loneliness" was thought up by "Anime Master ZERO" and credit for that name goes to him. 

******************************************************************************** 

Chapter 9- Silver Serenity   
  


Okay, well I left off that Z, the unicorn, Jijimon and I were all attacked by a WereGarurumon. This WereGarurumon though was really Zachary Hikumi, which I didn't know at the time. He and Rinkmon/Z got in a great fight, but Rinkmon ended up getting hit by a hard slash. WereZack finally wanted to dispose of Jijimon so he couldn't protect me, he whacked away Jijimon's staff.   
  


WereZack advanced towards Jijimon, and he unleashed a powerful Wolf Claw attack when the unicorn jumped in the way!   
  


"Argh! Stupid animal!" screamed Werewolf Zachary. He had just slashed the unicorn. The poor unicorn lay there, struggling for life, dripping its silver blood. "This wouldn't have happened, if it hadn't gotten in my way!"   
  


"You cursed WereGarurumon!" I shouted, "This wouldn't have happened period, if you didn't attack us!" I look at the unicorn. It is laying in the grass in pain with a huge three slash wound. "Jijimon, it will heal itself? Right?" I begin to worry.   
  


Jijimon's voice became a low tone. "I'm sorry. No, the unicorns cannot heal their own cuts. I believe this one, this, last unicorn has met it's end. It is all because of you!" Looks at the WereGarurumon Zachary.   
  


"Humph. I don't need this, I'm out of here. I will be back though Tiacko, many, many times." The WereZack snickered, howled, and jumped away.   
  


Jijimon started talking again. "It will never be able to sing its song again. We must be quick, the forest will soon fill with ravenous monsters. Monsters who will only want to destroy. We are lucky it has past dawn, the monstrous digimon won't arrive until dusk." I had completely forgotten. Hours have gone by since we met Jijimon, and the sun has risen. It was about 7:30 A.M. I would say. Jijimon continued. "Bring Z over here. We can use the unicorn's blood to heal him Tommy."   
  


Well, he forgot my name again. Just when I was beginning to think he had a brain. "It's Tiacko... Um, why are we going to put unicorn's blood on him?" I look at the unicorn. It had passed away.   
  


Jijimon just stared at me. "I already told you, to heal him. Z was cursed when he was slashed hard by the WereGarurumon. He will be cured with the unicorn's blood." He dabbed some unicorn blood on a leaf, and put it on Z's wound. In seconds, the Z was healed. "There he goes...." He took some blood, and put it in a jar, then he gave it to me. "Here, you can have this. It could heal at least twenty people, or digimon easily. You never know, it may come in useful."   
  


"Thank you Jijimon." I took the jar, knowing I didn't deserve it, and put it in my tool belt for safe keeping. "This means a lot." We took a minute or two, to give the unicorn our best wishes. "I can't believe it's dead."   
  


"I guess we should go now." said Z who woke up.   
  


"Yes, yes... We mustn't stay any longer." With that said, we headed out due west. We would have gone east, hadn't a boulder blocking the path, so we didn't. We began to travel far on my third day in the digital world.   
  


***   
  


We hiked for six long hours, and I was out of food. Z was starving, and Jijimon seemed quite pleasant. "I'm famished! I need something to eat right now! I can't take this any more!" I shouted out of starvation. I couldn't fight the agony of emptiness in my stomach no more.   
  


"How in the world are you so calm?!" Z asked Jijimon in question.   
  


"Huh?" Jijimon replied, "If you two were hungry, you could have just asked for some food. Here." He handed Z and I an apple each. "I also have oranges, grapes, bananas, and.... FISH!"   
  


Z and I collapsed on the ground. We couldn't believe this guy. I scolded Jijimon. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU HAD ANY FOOD JIJIMON?!"   
  


"You never asked." Answered Jijimon politely. "If you would have asked, maybe I would have given you some."   
  


Z and I looked at him in shock. All we had to do was ask, and we kept our mouths shut?! How stupid of us! At that moment, something caught the corner of my eye. "What the? Jijimon, what is that?" I pointed to a tall, long building in the distance.   
  


"What? Oh that." Jijimon said in a careless voice. "That there is the west lighthouse. As you can see below it, closer to us is the western city." Sure enough he was right. There was a city there. "First you gotta go through the city, than a valley we can't see from here, then you are at the lighthouse."   
  


I figured this as big news and shouted out. "Really?! Maybe we can learn more about this place... Maybe these people know why I'm here! So, there's a western city there, a valley and a lighthouse..."   
  


"Why is a lighthouse here in the desert?" Z interrupted.   
  


"Why isn't there a lighthouse here in the desert?" Jijimon replied, confusing both of us.   
  


I continued. "So... What is the name of that valley down there?" I asked.   
  


Jijimon smiled... Or at least I think he smiled, and said, "Snake Valley." 


	10. The Snake Valley Victim

Disclaimer: I own the Characters Tiacko and Z and all rights to them.   
  


I do not however, own the Digimon Z is. (Tsukaimon and Rinkmon) and as for BlackPoyomon/Tokomon... Not too sure.   
  


The title, "The Pain of Loneliness" was thought up by "Anime Master ZERO" and credit for that name goes to him. 

******************************************************************************** 

Chapter 10- The Snake Valley Victim   
  


Well, after the WereGarurumon unleashed his attack, the unicorn intervened, and saved Jijimon's life, but at the cost of its own. WereZack left and Jijimon gave me some of the unicorn's silver blood, incase I ever need it again, and there is a lot of it in my jar. Z, Jijimon and I, we decided to head out west to see if we could find anyone to help tell me why I was in the digital world. We made it to a desert, saw a town, a valley, and for an odd reason, a lighthouse. We decided to go to the lighthouse, unfortunately to do that, we have to pass through a valley. This valley is called "Snake Valley".   
  


"W-w-what did you call the valley?" I stuttered, while I spoke.   
  


"Snake Valley Timmy." answered Jijimon, who still couldn't get my name right.   
  


"Oh no... Anywhere but a valley that has the word snake in it!" I said scared.   
  


Z looked at me in disbelief. "Tiacko, you seem so calm with other things, what's so bad about Snake Valley?"   
  


I looked at Z straight in the eyes. "Well, my biggest fear I've ever had, my whole life, was snakes." I said that while turning around.   
  


"Well everyone is bound to have a fear. Right Jijimon? Tiacko isn't the first guy to have a fear of snakes, right?" Z said to Jijimon.   
  


Jijimon thought for a moment, and said. "Wait, who's Tiacko?" I fell flat on my face, I couldn't believe this guy. "Anyways, I'm sure lots o' people fear snakes Tommy." I just stare at Jijimon. Timmy, Tommy. Oi! "Well, lets head on into the valley!" Jijimon stated proudly.   
  


***   
  


We walked for at least two more hours, to get through the town, and to the entrance to the valley. I thought for a moment, and said, "Man, why was that town deserted back there?"   
  


Jijimon began to laugh, in his scary way. "It is deserted, for being in the desert! Ha, HA, HA!!!" laughed Jijimon. Z and I just stared at him. "Not funny huh? Okay.. Well, that was a ghost town, and this, is Snake Valley."   
  


I look at Jijimon with hope. "There aren't any actual snakes in there right? Just a bunch of digimon. Some who just named it Snake Valley for being in the desert?.... Right?"   
  


Jijimon stared at me in confusion. "What are you talkin' about boy? Of course there are real snakes in there. A whole pit-ful of snakes. If you are caught by the snake king, he will throw you in there."   
  


My eyes opened wider than ever. "WHAT?! THE KING WILL FEED US TO THE SNAKES?!"   
  


Jijimon sighed. "You got to let me finish, he doesn't always throw you in the pit. That is a rare thing."   
  


I let out a breath of air. "Whew."   
  


"Sometimes he will eat you himself, being a snake, he would. He is a Santiramon, the king of snakes." Jijimon finished.   
  


My jaw just dropped. I was horrified to think, what could Santiramon look like? I ended up blacking-out right here.   
  


***   
  


Well, I finally came to, and was being carried by Jijimon and Rinkmon. They told me I fainted for about thirty minutes. I thought for a second and asked them a question. "Err, where are we?"   
  


Z decided to finally speak up. "We are soon to be in the heart of Snake Valley. While you were asleep, we decided to pick you up and carry you through here." Z began to smile happily.   
  


I felt a cold feeling pass through my body. I politely said, "Please put me down, I would like to go back. Well, actually it was more like, "PUT ME DOWN! I WANT TO LEAVE NOW!"   
  


Z just responded, "Oh c'mon Tiacko, we are half-way through."   
  


I laughed for a second, even though I wasn't in the laughing mood, and replied, "Ya, but I know that way is safe!"   
  


At that moment a rumbling sound was heard in the ground. We waited for a moment, and then a gigantic snake emerged from the ground.   
  


The three of us were frozen. I was horrified at this site, Z seemed to be ready to fight, and Jijimon seemed rather scared to. I didn't realize who we were faced up against until Jijimon shouted, "It's the snake king, Santiramon!" 


	11. The Snake's Secret Spell

Disclaimer: I own the Characters Tiacko and Z and all rights to them.   
  


I do not however, own the Digimon Z is. (Tsukaimon and Rinkmon) and as for BlackPoyomon/Tokomon... Not too sure.   
  


The title, "The Pain of Loneliness" was thought up by "Anime Master ZERO" and credit for that name goes to him. 

******************************************************************************** 

Chapter 11- The Snake's Secret Spell   
  


Okay, so basically, Z, Jijimon, and I, Tiacko that is, all were heading to a lighthouse in the middle of the desert, which is odd enough. What made this adventure worse though was, to get to the lighthouse, we had to pass through a valley. Snake Valley, and for some personal reason, I've always hated snakes. I refused to go in there, but after hearing what Jijimon said about inside the valley, about a King Snake Santiramon, I blacked-out. When I awoke, I was being carried in the valley To make matters worse was, all the screaming I was doing alerted the Santiramon, who at that moment, shot out of the ground and was looking right at us.   
  


"S-s-s-SNAKE!" I screamed as I began to run around. "AH! AH! AH!" I kept on yelling as I jumped onto the ground shaking.   
  


Z, as Rinkmon, looked at the snake. "So, this is the infamous King Santiramon, Jijimon was talking about." He looked at me. "C'mon Tiacko, we took down a WereGarurumon, sure we can take down this guy."   
  


Jijimon shook his head. "This is King Santiramon. He is much more powerful than the weak WereGarurumon you and Shadramon took down."   
  


"Yessss," said Santiramon, "I am a sssssnake. I am the king of all ssssssnakesssss. I am Sssssantiramon." He started to do a horrifying smile. "Sssso, you three are the onesss, who desssturbed my ssslumber." He started to hiss at us with his horrifying tongue. "I musssst think of a perfect punishment for you. Hmm, you the boy with the long hair." He started to look at me.   
  


"Y-y-yes?" I replied, horrified as I looked at him. I wanted to run, but I knew I wouldn't be fast enough to.   
  


The Santiramon laughed in a wretched voice. "Ha, ha, ha. Foolish little boy. You need not to be sssscared. You should be honored. I will not feed you to the other ssssnakes."   
  


My eyes opened a bit. "R-r-really? You won't?" I said in hope.   
  


The Santiramon grinned. "Of courssse not. I plan on eating you mysssself! HA! HA! HA!" Laughed the horrible snake.   
  


I was petrified. "No please don't!" I cried out.   
  


"You leave Timmy alone!" Yelled out Jijimon as he ran towards Santiramon waving his staff in the air. "We won't let you eat him!" He kept on yelling.   
  


"Fool." Santiramon said sheepishly. He than stared right at Jijimon, hissing. "Look into my eyesss." That is what Santiramon chanted over and over again.   
  


"Don't look!" I yell out. "If I've learned anything from movies, never look in the snake's eyes!" I look at Jijimon, but he is already frozen.   
  


"Sssso, little boy." Santiramon said, turn his attention to me again. "You know about my little, sssecret of hypnossssisss. Very well, I will try it on you." He begins to glare at me, but stops. "On sssecond thought, I will tessst thisss out on that Rinkmon." He turns around and stares at Z. "Look into my eyesss." He hissed.   
  


Rinkmon's body began to freeze up. "Must, resist. Argh. Too, hard. Run, Tiacko. Run away." Z said struggling.   
  


"No!" I look at the ground and find a pile of rocks. "Let him go!" I begin to throw the rocks at Santiramon. It broke his concentration, but I realized I made a bad move when he glared at me angrily. "What the heck was I thinking?!"   
  


"You are sssuch a dumb child!" Hissed Santiramon. "You scratched my eye. For that you will die!" He began to concentrate and screamed, "Venom Axe!" He yelled as he shot acid at me.   
  


"Tiacko!" Shouted Z as he flew over and pulled me out of the way, with barely a second to spare. "We gotta hurry and get through this valley!" He said quickly as he hoisted up Jijimon. "Let's go!" We both started to run through the valley, while Z carried Jijimon.   
  


"You will not essscape from me!" Santiramon hissed angrily, as he slithered quickly at us.   
  


We continuously ran. We thought we finally lost him. "Let's keep going!" I cried. "If we see him again, I am going to die!"   
  


"Right you are little boy!" Hissed a familiar voice. "You ssssee. I constructed this valley. I know all of it's entrances and exits. Ha, ha, ha! I know all of the ssssecret shortcutssss!" He began to stare at us again. "Now if you don't mind." He began to slither towards us, until we were up against a wall. "Look into my eyesss!" 


	12. The Serpent's Sayonara

Disclaimer: I own the Characters Tiacko and Z and all rights to them. 

I do not however, own the Digimon Z is. (Tsukaimon and Rinkmon) and as for BlackPoyomon/Tokomon... Not too sure. 

The title, "The Pain of Loneliness" was thought up by "Anime Master ZERO" and credit for that name goes to him. 

******************************************************************************** 

Chapter 12- The Serpent's Sayonara   
  


Okay, well Santiramon emerged from the ground, and attacked us. This caused me to flip out in fear. He, like other snakes, had the ability of hypnosis, and was able to place Jijimon in a petrified state. Santiramon was going to petrify Z, still as Rinkmon, but I got a breath of courage and threw rocks at the snake... That courage didn't last whatsoever. Z grabbed the frozen Jijimon and we ran and ran. We thought we could escaped from the snake, but we soon learned that was impossible. Santiramon was the one who created the valley, and new every shortcut! We were trapped up against a wall, and to make matters worse, Santiramon started using his hypnosis technique!   
  


"Can't resist! This horrifying snake is getting to me!" I struggled to say, as the hypnosis began to take its toll on me. "Z.... Help."   
  


"Hang in there Tiacko!" Shouted Z as he tried to look away from Santiramon. "You won't get to our minds snake boy!" He screamed.   
  


Santiramon started to laugh as he went into a deeper stare. "Ha, ha, ha. Don't you sssssee? Resssssissssstanccce, issssss futile. Ha! You cannot essscape the power of my mind. Looking at both of you sssstruggle, provesss I'm winning." Santiramon taunted, as he started hissing at us happily, for we couldn't fight much longer.   
  


"No! I can't give up!" I started to scream in agony from the pain in my head for fighting Santiramon. "I won't let you.... Let, you..." I struggled greatly trying to resist the hypnosis, but my mind was in to much pain.   
  


"Let me what?" Hissed Santiramon.   
  


"You will not win!" shouted a voice on the cliff-top above the wall we were pinned up against. "You have eaten your last victim Santiramon!" The mysterious blue-cat-like being jumped off the cliff and landed behind Santiramon. "Now, it is my turn to take data!" The being pulled out a huge sword.   
  


"No... I will no die today! Rargh!" Santiramon spat acid into the eyes of the figure and he dove underground, but first yelling to me, "I will get little boy, and your flying hamster too!"   
  


My heart was pounding, and I was breathing heavily. I was almost killed, by a snake! At least my mind was free, and for Santiramon being at a distance, Jijimon to began to wake up. "Thank you." Is what I said to the digimon who had saved us. "Thank you for saving us."   
  


The digimon laughed at me and spoke up. "Fool, I am a Panjamon. I wasn't saving you, I was just preventing Santiramon from absorbing your friend's data, so I could!" He has shown us a tattoo on his arm. It was of a cat. I remember seeing one similar to it, but it was a dog on a WereGarurumon that attacked Z, Shadramon, Zachary and I.   
  


"Oh no!" Jijimon yelled out. "He is a member of that cursed gang!"   
  


"The WereGaruru Gang?" I asked Jijimon.   
  


"No, their rivals, the Cat Pact. They are all vaccine digimon right? Well, they have a huge dispute between the cats and dogs. The reason they attack others is to get their power, so they can become the strongest of the gangs!"   
  


I thought for a moment. "Than the unicorns?"   
  


"Yes," whispered Jijimon, "The WereGaruru Gang must of heard of the immortal legend."   
  


By this time the Panjamon was very angry. "How dare ignore me! For your insolence, I will destroy all of you in the name of the Cat Pact!" Yep, he was very angry. I also thought this guy couldn't be too reasonable, I mean, the Cat Pact? That didn't seem like a very reasonable name.   
  


"Stay back you crazy feline!" Shouted Z as he step in front of me. "If you are going to get to Tiacko, you will have to go through me first!"   
  


The Panjamon laughed, like every enemy we faced. "If I must, I will." He took one strong swipe of his sword, and sent Rinkmon flying. "Ha, any more heroes?"   
  


"You stop now!" Said a raspy voice. "If anyone steals their data, it will be me!" The figure emerged off the mountain. It was a WereGarurumon, not WereZack, but a real WereGarurumon from the WereGaruru gang. He landed on the ground and brought out his hands ready to fight. "First your data will be mine Panjamon, and then these digimon. This human shall be my lunch. Ha!"   
  


Panjamon stood ready. "That's what you think! ICE BEAST FIIIIST!!!!!!!!" He yelled.   
  


At the same moment WereGarurumon yelled, "WOLF CLAW!"   
  



	13. Of Cats and Dogs

Disclaimer: I own the Characters Tiacko and Z and all rights to them.   
  


I do not however, own the Digimon Z is. (Tsukaimon and Rinkmon) and as for BlackPoyomon/Tokomon... Not too sure.   
  


The title, "The Pain of Loneliness" was thought up by "Anime Master ZERO" and credit for that name goes to him. 

******************************************************************************** 

Chapter 13- Of Cats and Dogs   
  


Okay, well we kind of hit a big snag, and things got worse before they could improve. Santiramon had us pinned up against a wall, and well, we thought we would be goners. What could we do? Every second our minds were becoming closer to being totally controlled by Santiramon. Luckily, or so we thought it was lucky, a Panjamon came and attacked Santiramon, freeing our minds! Santiramon, in a lot of rage, sworn he wouldn't be defeated and burrowed away, but not before saying we would see him again. Well, we thought the Panjamon was a hero for saving us, boy were we wrong. It ends up he was part of the rival gang to the WereGaruru Gang, the "Cat Pact". The name may sound funny, but he was serious, he wanted to destroy us, and absorb Z and Jijimon into him. We couldn't fight him, for we were weakened from running from Santiramon. To make matters worse though, a WereGarurumon from the WereGaruru gang, came and challenged Panjamon to a battle. The prize? Our lives! Either way, Jijimon, Z and I are in trouble. Before we could run, both digimon unleashed their attacks!   
  


WereGarurumon's Wolf Claw attack slashed hard, but Panjamon's Ice Beast Fist blast froze WereGarurumon's hand. Panjamon began to laugh and mocked, "You can't stop me dog breath! Go back and chew on your squeaky toys. Ha!" Panjamon thought he could dodge all of WereGarurumon's attack's easily. Meanwhile, I was horrified. How were Z, Jijimon and I going to escape.   
  


"Do you guys have any escape tactics?" I asked Z and Jijimon scared. "We have to get out of here. I can't take this anymore. We have to escape!" I pause for a moment. "If we don't go now, one of these digimon will destroy us!"   
  


"Calm down Tiacko!" Shouted out Z. " We will think of something, or die trying!" Cheered on Z. These words weren't very reassuring words for me to hear.   
  


Jijimon looked at Z and rolled his eyes. "You really shouldn't have said that to Tommy. It isn't a very good thing to say to someone who really doesn't want to die." Jijimon was right about that, but I was kind of angry at him.   
  


I burst out yelling at Jijimon. "It's Tiacko! Not Tommy, Tiacko! My name is Tiacko Akive....... Tenznio." I wasn't used to using my real last name, Tenznio. "Okay?" I could see disgust in Jijimon's eyes, because of my outburst. "Sorry about that." I said knowing there would be no other way for Jijimon to take his eyes off of me.   
  


Jijimon finally smiled, after which seemed like several hours, even though it was mere seconds. He finally said, "That's better Tiacko. You mustn't have outbursts like that. You need to respect your elders."   
  


Z finally interrupted Jijimon's lecture and said, "You know, we got to get out of here." I, like Jijimon, had also forgotten about Panjamon's and WereGarurumon's fight.   
  


Panjamon attacked WereGarurumon with a "Cold Attack" which had begun to freeze WereGarurumon to the ground, but he quickly slashed the ice, jumped into the air, and vanished. We thought he had vanished. Panjamon was extremely angry now. "Where are you dog face!" He screeched and roared. "Come out now!" He screamed.   
  


"I'm right behind you pussy cat!" Howled a dark voice, as WereGarurumon re-materialized. "I am obviously too quick!" Before Panjamon could react, WereGarurumon shouted, "WOLF CLAW!" and slashed right through his back.   
  


"Ahhhhhhh!!!" screamed Panjamon in pain. "You may have destroyed me! But the rest of the Cat Pact will destroy the WereGarurumon gang!" After he finished speaking, his body burst into data, which WereGarurumon absorbed.   
  


"Oh no, it's too late to escape." I said horrified as I gulped. "Now what to we d-"   
  


"You will shut up and wait to be destroyed." Growled the WereGarurumon. "I am obviously your superior. Hmm, how should I destroy all of you? I know, will slice right through you!" He howled loudly. "You will all be apart of my power soon!"   
  


Z looked at him in disgust. "I will always protect Tiacko. I am Z, presently a Rinkmon. You will lose!" Z seemed ready and willing to fight.   
  


Jijimon also nodded. "And I will make sure these two make it to the desert lighthouse!" Both Z and Jijimon were ready to fight and protect me. I was grateful, but if anything happened to them, I knew it would be all my fault.   
  


"Don't do it guys! What if you both get hurt? Or infected by the virus?!" 

"It's okay Tiacko." Assured both Z and Jijimon. "We will not lose." 

The WereGarurumon laughed at them. "If you two think you can take me down, so be it. Prepare to be deleted and absorbed! WOLF CLAW! 


	14. Tainted Blood

Disclaimer: I own the Characters Tiacko and Z and all rights to them.   
  


I do not however, own the Digimon Z is. (Tsukaimon and Rinkmon) and as for BlackPoyomon/Tokomon... Not too sure.   
  


The title, "The Pain of Loneliness" was thought up by "Anime Master ZERO" and credit for that name goes to him. 

******************************************************************************** 

Chapter 14- Tainted Blood   
  


Well, we were recently caught in between a fight between a Panjamon and a real WereGarurumon. Z, Jijimon and I accidentally wasted our escape time by trying to think how to escape. We should have just ran, because when we got an idea of survival, the WereGarurumon pulled off a cheap trick and completely annihilated the Panjamon. After that, we were the WereGarurumon's next target. Life was definitely easier before I came to the digital world.   
  


"What is that smell?" said the WereGarurumon. "Could it be? The substance I have longed for? Unicorn's blood!"   
  


Jijimon wasn't happy now that the WereGarurumon knew we had the Unicorn's blood. "What are you talking about? There are no such things as unicorns!" Lied Jijimon.   
  


"Um.. Yea." I managed to spit out. "Those marvelous creatures are only mythological." I began to tremble. This WereGarurumon could attack at any moment, which left me in panic.   
  


Z (Rinkmon) stood up and also took a stand. "Just leave us and we won't need to fight!"   
  


The WereGarurumon laughed and growled. "Oh, we must fight now, I need that unicorn blood. That wonderful silver blood... And I won't let your lies cloud my mind!" He begins to sniff the air. After a short moment he stops and points directly at me. "You. You have the unicorns blood boy, now give it to me!"   
  


I shook wildly. I couldn't think of what to do. "No. No, I don't have the blood." I gulped and thought about what I just said.   
  


The WereGarurumon laughed. "Ha. Pathetic kid. You just admitted one of you has it, and I know it's you! WOLF CLAW!" He shouted as he lunged at me, but Rinkmon intervened, and took the hit right on. "You dumb digimon. Why did you go in front of me like that?!"   
  


Z struggled as he spoke. "Because I must protect Tiacko at all costs, and show him what it is like to have a friend." Z de-digivolved back to Tsukaimon and fell asleep."   
  


The WereGarurumon rolled his eyes and stretched his claw out. "What a waste of data..." He mumbled, as if he was beginning to get bored with us.   
  


"Hang on Death!" shouted Jijimon as he attacked WereGarurumon with his staff. "I have sworn to protect that blood from anyone who has a clouded heart!"   
  


"That's great gramps." Snarled the WereGarurumon, "But I don't have a heart period." He picked up Jijimon by his throat, but before he could do any damage, Jijimon forced his staff into WereGarurumon's gut. This caused great pain to him and he dropped Jijimon.   
  


"Is that the end of him?" I wondered in hope. "If it is, then we can finally head to the lighthouse." I watched as I saw the WereGarurumon struggle, then get up. "No way!" I shouted as I couldn't believe my eyes, "How is he still okay?!"   
  


The WereGarurumon laughed and vanished in a flash. Two seconds later he reappeared with the bottle I was concealing under my vest. He had stolen the unicorn's blood! "Ah," he said in satisfaction, "Now all I must do is drink this." He popped off the cap and was about to drink it when an explosion happened close to him. "What in the world?" We all looked up and saw a robotic wolf. It landed next the WereGarurumon. "B-b-boss!" Stuttered WereGarurumon.   
  


"Give me the bottle now." snarled the robot wolf.   
  


"Y-y-yes sir! Immediately your MetalGarurumon eminence sir!" He handed the bottle to MetalGarurumon.   
  


The MetalGarurumon opened something in his back which he placed the unicorn's blood in, then shut it. He than looked at Jijimon, then Z, and lastly me. He grunted. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the leader of the WereGaruru Gang. I am MetalGarurumon!" He laughed manically for a moment. "I suppose you thought I would be a WereGarurumon? No, for you see, all the data I've absorbed allowed me to digivolve to the next level. Mega, like Jijimon is. Of course I am stronger."   
  


"What do you want with us?" I idiotically interrupted without thinking.   
  


The MetalGarurumon smiled, which was rather unsettling for me. "All I want is this unicorn blood. I will let you all live, since I have faith you will all die on your pathetic journey. Now, I must go, but first... METAL WOLF CLAW!" And he blasted and deleted the WereGarurumon who gave him the bottle.   
  


I couldn't believe what he had just done. I was horrified. "You just deleted one of your own team!   
  


"Well I don't want anyone to know he was the one who got the bottles." He laughed and was about to take off when Jijimon lunged at him!   
  


"GIVE BACK THE UNICORN'S BLOOD NOW!" screamed Jijimon angrily.   
  


The MetalGarurumon was very unhappy as he turned around. "You fool! You had your chance! ICE WOLF CLAW! He shouted as he blasted Jijimon, freezing him! "Now if you two," referring to Tsukaimon and me, "If you two don't want to suffer Jijimon's fate also, stay away!" And he tool off high, vanishing.   
  


Well both Z and I ran to Jijimon and looked at him. "Jijimon?" I said. "C'mon man, you gotta break free!" I shouted. Unfortunately it was too late, and slowly Jijimon began to delete. 


	15. A Brief Moment of Peace

Disclaimer: I own the Characters Tiacko and Z and all rights to them.   
  


I do not however, own the Digimon Z is. (Tsukaimon and Rinkmon) and as for BlackPoyomon/Tokomon... Not too sure.   
  


The title, "The Pain of Loneliness" was thought up by "Anime Master ZERO" and credit for that name goes to him.   
  


http://community.webshots.com/photo/35588599/35588648NLEEjf - There is a pic I drew of Tiacko and Z. 

******************************************************************************** 

Chapter 15- A Brief Moment of Peace   
  


"We got to get Jijimon to the lighthouse now!" shouted Z. "There may be something to save him there! It may be our last hope!"   
  


I stood there frozen. Unable to move. "What about the unicorn's blood?" I finally managed to spit out. "Do we just let those freaks get away with it? Who knows what they can do with it? Don't you think Jijimon is too far gone?" I could tell my words had upset Z, and by the tone of his voice, I could tell he was angry.   
  


"A digimon is never too far gone!" Z responded in an irritated tone. "Now we got to work together, and get him to the lighthouse. There must be something there we can thaw him out with. Could you imagine if it was me frozen, or even you frozen in that ice?" Z's words must have triggered something inside of me, because I never really had thought of that before, and if I had, then I mustn't of cared.   
  


I decided Z was right, "Well, lets go then," I said, as we hoisted up Jijimon, and made a dash for the lighthouse, out of Snake Valley.   
  


*** 

Well, we made it to the entrance of the lighthouse, and it was a lot bigger than what we thought. The doors were unbelievably enormous. Luckily, I thought, we were out of Snake Valley, so I figured that serpent nightmare was over. I knocked on the huge doors, hoping someone would answer, but they did not. So I pushed the doors, and they opened. The room we entered was long, and cylindric. There was a flame ablaze in the middle of the room too.   
  


"Well that's convenient." I said looking at the flame. "Lets hope this works." We quickly placed the frozen Jijimon by the fire. Already part of his arm was deleted. "Well I guess we just wait now." I began to look around through the room. All I saw was shelves, and shelves of books. All aligned around this circular room. I then saw words painted on the wall of the lighthouse. I couldn't understand it though, because they didn't match my language.   
  


"Hey! He's almost free!" shouted a now enthusiastic Z. "Jijimon! Jijimon! Are you okay?" cried Z as the last of the ice from Jijimon melted away.   
  


"Aw, what?" Jijimon spoke as he opened his eyes wide. "I'm alive. I suppose I have you both to thank." Jijimon looked at both Z and me.   
  


"Actually it is only thanks to Z..." I said.   
  


Z shook his head. "Yes, it is thanks to both of us." Z said in a correcting voice.   
  


"I thank ye." Jijimon said in a soft tone. He looked over himself, and let out a very loud shriek. "My arm! My arm has been deleted!" Jijimon started to run back and forth in a panic.   
  


Z looked around, and thought fast. "Don't worry, it'll grow back!" Z shouted. Jijimon stopped running, and sighed in relief, believing Z.   
  


I whispered to Z, "Will it really grow back?" and replied to me he didn't know. He was only three or four days old. Both of us had lost track of how long I was in the digital world, and when Z had hatched in my hands.   
  


I finally turned my attention to Jijimon. "Jijimon. That MetalGarurumon got away with the Unicorn's blood. We were unable to stop him."   
  


Jijimon sighed, and then took a deep breath. "I know," he said. "That MetalGarurumon was the leader of the WereGaruru Gang."   
  


I rolled my eyes rudely. "Tell us something we didn't know."   
  


"Tiacko!" Z shouted, glaring at me to have some respect.   
  


"Fine then." Jijimon said in an annoyed tone. "I will tell you something you don't know. When I was thawing, my eyesight returned, and I noticed you looking at those words painted, and engraved on the wall."   
  


"Err, yeah I was actually." I said in a curious voice. "By any chance could you translate it for me Jijimon? Because it is not in any of the languages I've studied."   
  


Jijimon smiled at me, and then did a rude laugh. "Pardon my laughter, but you won't like it. In fact, you will most likely want to leave this place as soon as possible. Seeing how we aren't safe here."   
  


"Well what does it say?" Z said curiously.   
  


I jumped in impatience as I yelled at Jijimon. "C'mon! Don't leave us in suspense! What is it that would scare me so much! And why are we in danger here?!"   
  


"Jeez!" Jijimon screamed angrily. "Have some patience! All I wanted to tell you was that this lighthouse was created by, and is owned by the one, and only, Santiramon." Jijimon nodded in accomplishment, satisfied he finally finished speaking, as I fell over and fainted.   
  


I don't really know what happened when I was unconscious, but Z and Jijimon told me that all they did was gather our stuff together, and hurry out of the lighthouse, but it was too late, but that is what I was told. When I woke up though, there was a giant, white cobra staring at me, smiling and hissing. 


	16. Close Encounters

Disclaimer: I own the Characters Tiacko and Z and all rights to them.   
  


I do not however, own the Digimon Z is. (Tsukaimon and Rinkmon) and as for BlackPoyomon/Tokomon... Not too sure.   
  


The title, "The Pain of Loneliness" was thought up by "Anime Master ZERO" and credit for that name goes to him.   
  


http://community.webshots.com/photo/35588599/35588648NLEEjf - There is a pic I drew of Tiacko and Z. 

******************************************************************************** 

Chapter 16- Close Encounters   
  


"What the?! Ah!" I screamed in horror as I saw that cursed snake right in front of me. "It's you! That snake digimon from before!" Santiramon stopped smiling, and just hissed angrily. He turned around, circled and came back to hiss in my face. I wasn't sure if I was to be more afraid of the fact he wasn't saying anything, or the fact he didn't do anything, like strike me. I grew impatient and gathered my courage... Which was basically none, and asked Santiramon where Jijimon and Z were. His eyes opened widely, and he hit me aside with his tail.   
  


"You have brought me great pain and anguish! You do not know how much pain I have suffered since our encounter, not too long ago! As for your friends..."   
  


"They aren't my friends, just guys helping me get home," I interrupted.   
  


Santiramon hissed at me and hit me, "NO INTERRUPTING!... Now, as for your friends, I have poisoned them. They should succumb to their infection soon enough, but you shouldn't care, because you should care about what I am going to do to you." Santiramon went into a snake-like laugh, that began to horrify me. He then constricted me in with his body, binding me. "I plan to fill your blood with venom, then squeeze the infected blood out of you, there-by crushing your bones, when you are suffering with shattered bones, I will rip you apart limb from limb!" Santiramon then threw me aside into the concrete ground of the lighthouse.   
  


"AHHH!" I let out an eat shattering screech as the snake began to spiral, deciding when to lunge at me. I felt blood coming out of the side of my mouth, spilling onto my hair. What can I do? I was thinking to myself. I was in too much pain to move, so all I could do was lay there, and wait for this gigantic snake, the snake I've always had nightmares about, come and destroy me... Yeah, right, like I really wanna die now. I looked in the corner of my eye, and saw a piece of the ground that broke when I landed. "That could work..." I murmured to myself. I began to move my right arm, and screamed in pain. "ACK! It hurts!" Santiramon just looked at me, and then began to circle again.   
  


"You better be careful, you probably don't realize it, but your arm is broken. The bones shattered when you crashed against the ground." Santiramon laughed his hiss-like laugh again, "This will make destroying you much more fun!"   
  


Crud! Is what I thought to myself, well, except I cursed. My right arm was broken. Now what was I supposed to do?! I was out of luck. Without Z or Jijimon to help me, I was down for the count. "I guess this is how the Tiacko Akivera....... No, Tiacko Tenznio saga ends?" I began to cry softly. "It can't end like this... No..." The next sound I heard was the sound of quick slicing, and a snake screaming in agony. "What happened?" I turned my heard towards Santiramon, and my heart stopped, as I saw him die piece, by piece. "Santiramon... Is dead? How?" A boy began to talk. His voice was cold, and I knew it could be only one person... Zachary Hikumi...   
  


"Look Shadramon, we saved an orphan-boy..." Zachary grinned psychotically. He then swung the sword he destroyed Santiramon with. "Like my sword? You would be surprised how I got it. You could say it was a killing." He had a cold laugh as he said that. I didn't know if he actually killed someone for it, or got it by destiny... I didn't want to know. Zachary stopped laughing and began to speak again. "I have wondered what to call this. Perhaps, the Tiacko Tenznio Slayer."   
  


"How did you know my last name?" I struggled to get out, still bleeding from the side of my mouth. 

"I've been following you Tiacko. Simple as that. I know!" He snapped his fingers, and kicked dust in my eyes. "I dub this sword the name, Shadow Sword..." I thought in my head... Yeah, that's original, but I knew if I said anything, Zachary would probably kill me, a risk I was not willing to take. "You truly are pathetic Tenznio. Where's your digimon partner? What? Dead? Oh yeah, because he was a pathetic digimon, with an extremely weak human partner.   
  


"Take that back..." I muttered.   
  


"What was that?" Zachary said in an intrigued tone, raising an eyebrow.   
  


"Take....it... BACK!" I swiped my leg on the ground, and tripped Zachary onto his back, which caused his sword to fling back, missing Shadramon, and landing in the ground. "Now take it back!"   
  


At that instance, Shadramon came flying right at me. "You will pay for hurting my master!" Zachary then jumped up, and using his digivice, choked Shadramon, preventing him from, well... Killing me. "Why----Mas---Ter?" Shadramon fell to his knees, as Zachary released him, allowing Shadramon to breathe again.   
  


"Shadramon!" Zachary said in a commanding voice, "If anyone gets the pleasure of hurting, or destroying Tiacko Tenznio, it will be me." Zachary smirked, and looked at me. "That is why I saved you Tenznio, so I could destroy you in a duel to the death, but see how you aren't at full health, and have that broken arm, so, I will let you live... For now. Let's go Shadramon, it's getting dark, and... Ugh!" He seemed to have twitched. "I am falling... 'ill' again, so let's get out of this bacteria filled lighthouse."   
  


"Yes master..." With that, Zachary and Shadramon ran for the exit of the lighthouse.   
  


And there I was, alone in the centre area of the lighthouse. Jijimon and Z were missing. I was told they were poisoned, and most likely dead by now...... I was determined to find them, but because of my tiredness, I fell unconscious... Alone again. 


End file.
